The XMen
by Lex for President
Summary: Lois tries to escape from Magneto's hide out. Clark tries to stop a nuclear bomb.
1. Chapter 1

At the Kent farm…

"Lois, pack your bags," Clark told Lois.

"Why?"

"We are going on vacation."

"Sure."

"First we're going to Washington D.C.. Then we're going to New York."

"Hey Smallville, you know ever since 911 you can't go into the statue of…"

"I know. We're going to the Lucy museum and then we'll go to New York City for a few days to look around."

"I need my coffee."

On the plane to Washington D.C…

Martha was listening to heavy metal.

"Hey Smallville your mom is acting weird."

"She gets like this when she's 37,000 feet in the air."

Jonathan was asleep dreaming about fighting Lex in Wrestle Mania.

"Please set your clocks one hour a head," the air plane stewardess said.

"What for!" Lois asked.

Clark put his hand over Lois's mouth.

"You idiot we went across the timeline."

"Hey lady I want some chocolate."

"Lois maybe you should get something with less sugar in it."

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"Well, you're always loading your coffee with sugar and…"

"Ok I know what you mean."

"Good to see you listen to my advice."

"Hey lady I need 10 chocolate bars."

"Lois!"

"I listened to your advice and I learned I need a balance."

"A balance of what? All you eat is sugar."

"Every snack or meal I need a hundred grams of sugar."

Just then oxygen masks fell down.

"Lois maybe you put to much wait on the plane."

"Clark this isn't the time for joking."

"Who's joking?"

Lois broke out in tears.

"Smallville we're going to die!"

"Lois if we were in trouble someone would say something."

Just then the airplane stewardess came rushing in.

"Please remain in your seat. If you need to use the oxygen mask than use it."

Lois looked out her window and saw a silver plane.

"TERRORIST TECHNOLOGY!" Lois screamed.

"No it's those blasted mutants," a man said.

Author's note: Mutants are people who are altered or something wearied like that but in this case it is people with special abilities.

"MUTANT TERRORIST!"

"Lois be quiet we are going to be ok."

Just then the plane flew away and Jonathan woke up.

"Did I miss anything?"

An hour later…

The plane arrived Washington D.C...

Martha handed Lois and Clark a map.

"Lois, Clark me and Jonathan will go to the hotel you two can look around."

Lois and Clark rode a cab around Washington D.C when they spotted the white house was on fire.

TBC

Author's note this takes place after X Men 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois spotted the silver plane she had seen earlier. 

"I was right, it is terrorists," Lois shrieked.

Clark opened the cab door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lois asked.

"Uh…well I…need to…use the bathroom."

"At a time like this?"

Clark ran inside the white house.

Author's note: I need to explain some stuff but if you've seen the X-Men than you don't have to read this. Magneto is an old man and he is the leader of the brotherhood. He is a mutant, he can move metal and he is evil. Mystique she is a villian. A proud follower of Magneto, she is a dark blue woman who can shape shift. Pyro like Mystique he is a villian. He can manipulate fire with his lighter.  
Wolverine is hero. He has steel claws that come out from between his knuckles. Also he can heal himself and he can smell people who are hiding.. Storm, she is a hero. Basically she can control the weather. Ice man, he can make ice and do anything with it. Now for my favorite hero Nightcrawler. He has a tale. He's dark blue and he can teleport.

Clark went inside and saw a guy with a metal helmet. Magneto

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"I'm Magneto."

Magneto tricked Clark into thinking he and his followers are the good guys and the X-Men are not.

"Ok, I see X-Men bad. Brotherhood good," Clark said.

"Exactly my boy. I see you have the power of speed."

Clark was about to tell Magneto that he has other powers but he decided not to.

"Clark, my dear boy, I need you to do something."

At the other side of the White House…

Wolverine was smoking a cigar while the other mutants where putting out the fire.

"Logan Wolverine why aren't you helping?" Storm asked.

Wolverine put his cigar over a fire.

"There, some of the flamesare gone."

Just then the fire turned to ice.

"Hey ice brain, I need that flame for my next cigar."

Storm began talking.

"Curt Nightcrawler I need you to teleport us outside," Storm said.

Everybody grabbed Nightcrawler and in a flash they where outside.

"Wolverine, go find Mystique. Bobby Ice man you try to stop Pyro from making fires. Curt you can Fight Magneto and I will make a rain storm."

Ice man used rain for an ice slide and skidded up to the top. Just then a fire ball was being amed at Ice man. Ice man reacted quickly and made a frost shield.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby when will you learn you can't stop me," Pyro said.

Pyro used his lighter to shoot a fire ball at Ice man. Ice man made a frost shield but it started slowly melting because there were so many fire balls. Ice man got hit by a fire ball and fell on the ground.

Meanwhile…

Nightcrawler was teleporting around the white house in search for Magneto. Just then a door knob flew at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler quickly teleported in front of Magneto. Just then Magneto started taking metal and shooting it at Nightcrawler.

"If you join me I'll spare life," Magneto said.

"I can't join…He's watching."

Nightcrawler looked up toward the sky. After along time of fighting, Magneto took a gun from one of the police officers and shot it at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler teleported just at nick of time with only a tiny hole from the bullet.

Meanwhile…

Wolverine was sniffing around the White House when he spotted the secret service.

"Put your hands in the air."

Wolverine put his hands in the air but when they went to put hand cuffs on him he took out his claws and stabbed them.

"I guess you weren't cut out for this."

Just then Wolverine spotted Mystique and Clark.

"Looks like another mutant went bad," Wolverine said.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"You…"

Mystique interrupted him.

"Don't listen to him look at his hair style," Mystique said.

"Hey genius, Wolverine said. Don't you think it's strange that Pyro, the good guy is setting this place on fire?"

Clark started thinking to himself. Wolverine and Mystique started fighting.

Ten minutes later…

Wolvarine is being chocked by Mystique.

Clark began to speak.

"I made my decision…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Clark ran over Mystique and punched through a wall.

"Thanks," Wolverine said.

Just then Nightcrawler entered the room. Wolverine started sniffing the air.

"Hey, Nightcrawler, I need to tell you something," Wolverine said.

Wolverine stuck his claws in Nightcrawler.

"Nice try," Wolverine said.

"Why did you do that?" Clark asked.

Just then Nightcrawler changed into Mystique.

"How did you know?" Clark asked.

Wolverine pointed to his nose.

Meanwhile…

Pyro was shooting fire balls at Storm and Ice man.

"Hey, Storm, could you make it snow?" Ice man asked.

"Yes, but if I try to do that Pyro will shoot a fire ball."

"Ok, what if we…"

Ice man started whispering in Storm's ear.

"I don't think that will work," Storm said.

Ice man made an ice slide and skidded up to Pyro.

"Hey you, the freak playing with his lighter," Ice man said while freezing is feet.

Pyro quickly melted out of it and started throwing fire balls. Meanwhile Storm was trying to make it snow.

"I have to hurry!"

Storm started moving the clouds and making it snow. Just then a fire ball got shot at Storm and knocked her into the White House.

"One down, one to go," Pyro said.

Pyro started shooting fire balls at Ice man. Just Then a lightning bolt hit Pyro.

"Are you ok Ice man?"

Ice man hopped off of his ice slide.

"Never better."

Storm started staring at Ice man.

"What?" Ice man asked in fear.

"Your eyebrows they're…GONE!"

10 minutes later…

The X-Men and Clark are searching around for Magneto.

"Give it up he's gone," Clark said.

Just then Nightcrawler teleported in front of Clark.

"Pyro and Mystique are gone," Nightcrawler said.

"Thanks…uh what's your name?" Clark asked.

"I am Kurt but in the circus I was called the incredible Nightcrawler."

The X-Men and Clark headed for the exit.

"Well thanks for your help Clark," Storm said while leaving the White House.

Clark left the White House.

In the parking lot…

"Lois, I'm done using the bathroom."

Clark found a note.

Clark, if you are reading this letter that means you're alive. Sorry I left.

P.S The Terrorists did something to the weather.

30 minutes later…

Clark went into the hotel room. Everybody was watching T.V except Jonathan. he's asleep.

"Clark sorry I left you. It's just that you took about 45 minutes to use the bathroom and then it started snowing."

Clark rolled his eyes.

Just then Jonathan woke up screaming.

"Want to tell me about you dream?" Martha asked.

"You were married to Lionel and you were bald."

Guess where we are going tomorrow," Martha said.

"To Starbucks."

"No even better. The White House."

1 day later…

The Kent family and Lois were on the plane to New York.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

The Kent family and Lois are looking around the I Love Lucy museum… 

"Lois, it says here that Lucy is a mutant," Clark said.

"Sure."

"She had the power to make people laugh."

"Clark, you don't actually believe mutants exist do you?"

Just then a lady grabbed Lois and took off. But Clark was busy looking at the gift shop, so he didn't see her get kidnapped.

In the kidnappers van…

Lois is tied up and gagged. Just then the lady morphed into Mystique.

"Step on it Pyro," Mystique said.

Back in the museum…

"Lois, where are you? Come on Lois…If this is a joke…"

An hour later…

"Mom, I can't find Lois, have you seen her?"

"No, I checked the girl's bathroom."

"And I checked the men's room," Jonathan said.

Just then Clark used his X-ray vision and spotted a bomb.

"Don't move," a mysterious voice said.

This has targeted you, so I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Who are you?"

"The hero."

"Listen Magneto I know the truth now you can't trick me anymore."

"Listen to me Clark the world doesn't understand mutants. They think I'm dangerous."

"So you try to kill the president to show that your not dangerous?"

"I know this doesn't make sense to you, but it's the only way. I was trying to set an impression, but don't worry, I learn from my mistakes."

"So what's your plan this time? Show the world how peaceful you are by blowing up a museum."

"No, Clark. I'm sorry but I have to kill you."

"Why? I mean how big is the explosion."

"I'm doing this for the good of man kind. I am going to kill you and finish what I have started. Oh yeah, this is a nuclear bomb, so you can't run away."

At Magneto's hide out…

Lois is ungagged but she is in a small chamber.

"Hey, you blue faced freak, I'm talking to you."

"You're in a bad position, so I wouldn't talk tough."

"Why are you kidnapping me? I don't know you."

"But your friend does."

"Clark?"

"Don't play stupid."

"Where did you meet him at?"

"The white house. Him and his mutant friends stopped me and Magneto from assassinating the president."

"So the farm boy beat you up?"

"Yes but we all can't run in super speed now can we?"

"Clark couldn't beat a tortoise in a race."

"Stop acting like he's not a mutant."

"Look lady you must have confused him with someone else."

"Look at the security camera footage."

Lois watched the T.V and saw Clark use his super powers.

"That's impossible."

"You mean he hasn't told you that he's a mutant? What a shame."

"Look lady, Clark doesn't hide secrets from me."

Back at the museum…

"Look Magneto you're making a mistake."

"The only mistake I've made was not doing this earlier."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry, Lois will be ok," Magneto said. 

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling."

"Listen Magneto, you can't blow me up. I'm invincible."

"That's what all teenagers think."

"Listen, I can bend steel with my bare hands."

"Have you been working out?"

"I have more than one power."

"Sure."

"You have listen to me, you could kill innocent people."

"Good bye, Clark."

Back at the hide out…

Mystique is in the bathroom.

"Think Lois, how do I get out?"

Lois looked around the chamber and spotted a lid to the sewer.

"Now I need a…"

Lois spotted a crowbar and picked it up.

"This is too easy."

Lois used the crowbar and lifted up the sewer lid and jumped in.

"Ew sewer water, I change my mind I want to die."

"I can arrange that."

Lois started running down the sewer.

At the museum…

Clark punched a hole in the wall and grabbed the bomb.

"Hope this doesn't kill me."

Clark flew off into space.

One hour later…

Lois climbed out ofthe sewer water.

"What luck! I'm in front of the museum."

Lois ran into the museum.

"Lois, why do you smell so bad?" asked Martha.

"Long story, where's Clark?"

"I think he is looking for you."

"Well I'm going back to the hotel to shower off."

Lois exited the museum.

"Going somewhere?" Mystique asked.

Lois took out her pepper spray and sprayed Mystique.

"Just wait to I get my hands on you."

Lois started running.

At the hotel…

Lois ran inside her room.

"I'm safe in here."

"You got that right," Mystique said.

Mystique grabbed Lois and jumped out the window.

At Magneto's hide out…

Lois is chained up in a small cramped chamber.

"Don't worry Lois it will all be over soon," Magneto said.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm testing my new weapon and you're the test dummy."

"What is the weapon? The mega helmet."

"I admire your humor."

Mystique grabbed Lois and stuck her in a machine.

"You know how a human brain is smarter than a computer," Magneto said.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to use your brain for my super computer."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Just then the machine started glowing. 

"Any last requests?" Magneto asked.

"Quite a few."

"I was speaking sarcastically."

Just then the pod that Lois wasin went into a very big machine.

"Bye bye," Mystique said.

Just then Clark and the X-men came running in.

"Lois, thanks for being in the sewer," Wolverine said.

Clark used his X ray vision to find Lois.

"I found her," Clark said.

"What do you have X ray vision?" Wolverine asked.

Clark was getting ready to break the machine but Mystique kicked across the room.

"Magneto I think he is invincible," Mystique said.

Clark ran in super speed and knocked Mystique through a wall.

"Clark you're putting your powers to waste," Magneto said.

Just then Pyro came out of a dark corner with a lighter.

"Finish him."

Pyro started shooting fire balls but Clark dodged them and knocked Pyro out.

"Clark, you could have been my best student."

Magneto used powers and bullets started flying at him but they had no effect.

"Super computer activate."

Just then a force field appeared around Clark."

"Wolverine, Ice man, Nightcrawler I'm going to power down the machine but I need back up.

"Mystique, Pyro finish them."

"I got Pyro you two can fight Mystique."

"AAHHH!" Lois shouted.

"Super computer anti teleporting force field."

"AAAHHHH!"

Just then a force shield appeared around Nightcrawler.

"Super computer anti electric shield.

"AAAHHH! Someone help!"

Just then a force field appeared around Storm.

"Super computer anti frost shield."

"Clark help me!"

Just then a force field appeared around Ice man.

"Wolverine you're the only one left."

Magneto used his powers to control wolverine.

"It's a pity your made of metal."

Magneto stuck Wolverine's claws in the wall.

"Today is the day that brotherhood defeats the X-men."

Just then Mystique wrapped her arms around Magneto's neck.

"Professor Xavier let's not go through with this."

"Let them go."

"You don't have the guts to."

Mystique started choking Magneto.

"Tell you what, I'll release Bobby."

Mystique started choking harder.

"It's Bobby or nothing."

Mystique released Magneto.

"Super computer designate the frost shield.'

The frost shield around Ice man disappeared.

"Ice man hurry! Lois's scream's have stopped," Clark said.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ice man started skidding to the machine. 

"Professor Xavier is really stupid," Magneto thought to himself. "Frost shield activate."

Just then Ice man got recaptured.

"Lois, we're coming eventually!" Clark shouted.

"Don't count on it," Magneto said.

"Magneto you brilliant genius, let me out," Clark said.

"Nice try."

"Mystique, Dark Blue is definitely your color," said Clark

"And black and blue is your color."

"Pyro you're hotter than me in tights," continued Clark with the compliments.

"Magneto, can we let him?" Pyro asked.

"No."

"Uh…Magneto…is there a force field under me?"

"Yes and the only way you can get out is if your invincible."

"Good."

Clark busted out of the force field.

"Mystique, it's obvious he can create illusions," Magneto said.

Clark ran into the machine and broke Lois out.

"Magneto you're finished."

Just then all the force fields disappeared.

"Mark my words X-men I will return. And as for you Clark no matter where you run I'll find you."

Back at the Lucy museum…

Jonathan and Martha are watching a Lucy episode.

"Uh Clark, where did you get your powers?" Lois asked.

"Adrenaline, I guess."

"Ok."

At Lex's mansion…

"Lex, I followed them on their vacation as you requestedand I think Clark is a little different," said one of his henchmen.

The End

Author's note: Ok. It will be a while before I write a sequel. I'm going to work on two others, the movie Spiderman fan fiction and Lucy/Smallville fan fiction with writer writing. She is my sister.


	8. Jonathan's dream

This was Jonathan's dream….

Jonathan and Lex are fighting each other in Wrestle Mania.

Referee: In this corner we have Jonathan Kent.

Jonathan is muscle bound freak.

Crowd: YAAAA!

Referee: In this corner we Lex Luthor.

Lex is a scrawny wimp.

Crowd: BOOOOO!

Referee: FIGHT!

Jonathan: Ok Luthor time die.

Jonathan started beating up on Lex.

Lex: Oh Jonathan, I'm to much of a wimp to fight you. So you will fight the Undertaker. The champion of wrestling.

Jonathan: How is this possible.

Lex: I have more money than you have sense.

3 minutes later…

Jonathan was covered in bandages.

Lex: Ok Undertaker let me fight him.

Undertaker disappears…

Lex: Mwa ha ha ha.

Lex was getting ready to pin Jonathan, but he didn't have enough of strength.

Lex: NOOOO!

Jonathan crawled over to Lex and pinned him.  
Referee: Winner!

Just then a puff of smoke appeared

Referee: Now Jonathan you must fight Lineal Luthor's new wife…THE MISTRESS OF LUTHOR!

The smoke cleared. Martha was standing there in black leather and her head was shaved bald.

Jonathan: Martha…you're a…a…LUTHOR!

Martha: Becoming a Luthor was the best decision of my life.

Jonathan: But what about Clark?

Martha took out kryptonite and a razor.

Martha: He's a Luthor now.

Jonathan: What did you do?

Clark came into the ring with a shaved head.

Jonathan: NOOOO!

Martha started beating up Jonathan.

Jonathan: Curse you Luthor.

Dream over

Author's note: No one was hurt in the making of this dream.


End file.
